Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi
by x-Episkey
Summary: EN PAUSE. Les dieux sont-ils tombés sur la tête? Il faut croire lorsqu'Harry se rend compte qu'Ombrage est redevenue directrice et que Lockhart a quitté l'hôpital pour embrasser son charmant crapaud. GLDO
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous!

Voilà une petite histoire qui m'a pris comme ça. Alors que je faisais une recherche au hasard sur des romances (ben oui, on se change pas) je me suis rendue compte que personne n'avait jamais penser à assembler certains profs ensemble. Cette fic est sur le bonheur que vont réussir à créer ou non les deux personnes les plus anthropiques de Poudlard. Je pense qu'ils font tous deux partie de la catégorie que Harry rangerait dans le tiroir : "mes profs préférés". Voilà, Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis parce que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer ou pas.ça fait quand même 6 mois qu'elle traine dans un tiroir donc... on verra;

Et c'est très très léger aussi.

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings, des personnages aux lieux et même le caractère du tout à chacun. Et l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, bien sûr

Fic Post tome 5, pré tome 6

* * *

**Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi**

Dolorès Ombrage venait de quitter son bureau. Fudge l'avait appelée ; l'écriture sur sa note volante était saccadée et frénétique, cela ne pouvait signifié que deux choses : soit quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver et le ministre avait besoin des conseils avisés d'une personne telle qu'elle_-_même, soit une grande nouvelle venait de toucher le cabinet du ministre et il allait réunir ses sous_-_fifres pour le leur annoncer. Mais bien sûr, elle serait la première au courant. Elle l'était toujours. Arrivée au cabinet ministériel, elle entra et trouva le ministre en train de faire une petite danse de la victoire autour de son bureau. Ne pipant mot, elle observa son supérieur se prendre pour Patrick Dupont. _(1)_

Au moment où il la vit, il se prit le pied dans le tapis et s'étala sur le sol. Dolorès se baissa et l'aida à se redresser. Après tout, elle devait veiller à rester un élément indispensable pour le ministre…

"Monsieur le ministre, vous allez bien ?

"Oui, oui, n'en parlons plus. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous

"Je l'aurais bien deviné, oui

"Que diriez-vous de retourner à Poudlard ?

Dolorès eut beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Comment Cornélius, un homme si sage et réfléchi, pouvait_-_il lui faire une telle proposition ? Était_-_il fou à ce point ou voulait_-_il juste lui faire une blague ? Sacré Cornélius ! Toujours le mot pour rire !

"Dolorès ? Vous m'entendez ?

"Co…comment ?

"Je vous demandais si vous souhaiteriez retournez à Poudlard, comme il y a deux ans.

"Mais, mais, mais j'ai passé plus de 6 mois à Ste Mangouste suite à mon directorat ! Je ne veux pas recommencer une telle folie !

Ses mains tremblaient le long de son corps. Il ne riait pas. Il était réellement en train de lui faire une telle proposition !

"Vous vous dégonflez ?

"Jamais ! Monsieur, comprenez_-_moi bien, mon séjour là_-_bas fut un réel plaisir mais à cause de ces petits garnements, j'ai failli perdre la vie ! Ils ont essayé de me tuer et n'ont même pas eu un avertissement ! Qu'est_-_ce qui les empêche de recommencer ?

"Mais enfin, réfléchissez Mlle Ombrage, ce serait le moment idéal pour chasser une fois pour tous vos démons ! Et puis, c'est seulement pour un mois. Ni plus, ni moins.

"Non. Et rien ni personne ne me fera revenir sur mes positions !

/_---_+_---_/

"Mademoiselle la infirmière ! Regardez ! j'ai réussi, je suis guéri !

"Gilderoy, voyons, le médecin a dit que…

"Il a dit que quand j'aurais réussi, je serais guéri ! Et je l'ai fait !

"Très bien. Mais qu'allez_-_vous faire une fois hors de l'hôpital ?

"Je vais la retrouver

"Gilderoy, voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Vous êtes à peine guéri. Cette personne que vous aimez

"Une femme formidable, belle, gentille, admirable et au cœur d'or.

"Mais elle ne vous a pas adresser la parole une fois sur tout son séjour !

"Elle a gardé toutes mes photos et mes dédicaces ! Elle est timide, c'est tout. C'est l'amour de ma vie, je dois la retrouver !

"Enfin, ce n'est pas vrai. C'était une personne fort désagréable qui passait son temps à contredire tout le monde, médicomages, assistants et infirmières. Et elle jetait vos photos les unes après les autres dans la corbeille. Vous ne devez pas vous faire de faux espoirs comme ça, c'est mauvais pour votre traitement.

"Dîtes mme la infirmière, je peux sortir, hein oui ?

"Gilderoy, je… je ne suis pas sûre, ce n'est peut_-_être pas une bonne idée.

"Oh, s'il vous plait ! Donnez-moi juste un mois et je reviendrai ! Si je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, je reviendrai ! C'est promis

"Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

"J'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé !

"Vous n'avez aucun autre souvenir d'amour aussi. Qu'allez vous faire ? Comment allez_-_vous vivre ?

"S'il vous plait !

"Bon, mais un mois alors, pas plus…

/_---_+_---_/

"Albus, c'est loin, très loin même, d'être une bonne idée. Vous vous souvenez comment c'était ici lorsqu'elle était là.

"Je sais oui, je suis désolé Minerva, je n'ai pas le choix.

Minerva tournait en rond. Elle savait que si Albus avait décidé qu'_elle_ devait le remplacer, il en serait ainsi. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à propos de cette venue plus qu'inattendue…

"Monsieur, le directeur, si vous permettez, vous n'étiez pas là lorsqu'elle fut nommée « inquisitrice » de Poudlard. Et tous ces décrets !

"Je sais Séverus, je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix.

"On a toujours le choix Albus, c'est vous même qui me l'avez dit

"Je crains de ne pas l'avoir cette fois. Il est noté dans le règlement de Poudlard qu'un directeur peut s'absenter pour raisons personnelles uniquement si l'ancien directeur est toujours vivant et capable de le remplacer. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je dois aller voir mon frère. Elle seule peut venir.

"Et pour le cours de DCFM ? Vous n'allez pas la laisser en prendre le contrôle tout de même ?

Séverus était étrangement pâle. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre qu'_elle_ puisse assurer un directorat et le cours de défense alors que lui était tout juste bon à effrayer les élèves.

"En effet, c'était un problème crucial. Je suis presque sûr qu'Abelforth a fait exprès de tomber malade alors que son fils travaille à Poudlard.

"Et que va_-_t_-_il se passer ? Elle ne peut pas assurer ce cours, elle n'est même pas formée !

"Non, bien sûr. Mais la règle est la même pour les professeurs. Il me faut un ancien professeur de ce poste pour remplacer mon neveu.

"Vous avez l'embarras du choix

"En effet, Remus, Maugrey, Dolorès ou Jeerdoné aurait pu accepter d'assurer la permanence un mois

"Quel choix ! Un loup_-_garou, un ancien auror parano qui s'est fait doublé par un ex_-_mangemort, une folle furieuse et un démon bonifié. Fabuleux !

"Séverus, calmez_-_vous voyons. Il y a aussi ceux des autres années mais je ne sais où ils sont.

"Je vais vous aider : ceux qui ont eu les maraudeurs sont sûrement complètement barjos, les autres sont soit enfermé au fin fond d'une pyramide égyptienne, soit cloîtré dans un bureau du ministère et pendus aux lèvres de Fudge, soit morts et enterrés.

"En effet, en effet. Même si j'ignore complètement qui pourrait aller se perdre en Egypte. Enfin, j'ai pensé à un professeur qui n'a fait aucun autre mal à cette école que de casser oreilles et pieds des professeurs.

Le regard de tous les profs présents se posa sur Dumbledore, espérant réellement qu'il n'envisageait pas réellement de réengager ce fou _-_ _là_

"Albus non. Ce n'est pas responsable, la mois passé encore, il était hospitalisé !

"Il l'est encore aujourd'hui Minerva mais il veut absolument sortir un peu de l'hôpital. Les médecins ont peur pour lui. Poudlard est l'endroit idéal pour lui, Pompom pourra parer à toute éventualité, à tout instant

"Mais Poudlard n'est pas un hôpital psychiatrique !

"Allons, calmez_-_vous Minerva. Gilderoy est amoureux d'un des professeurs. Il m'a supplié de le prendre dans notre équipe.

Minerva s'étrangla à moitié

"Amoureux ? De quelqu'un d'autre que lui_-_même, c'est possible ?

"Il paraît en effet qu'une certaine personne ayant séjourné à l'hôpital avec lui pour centaurophobie ne le laisserait pas indifférent, oui.

Cette fois, ce fut toute l'assemblée qui ne pipa mot. Comment pourrait_-_il s'en sortir, un mois durant sans Dumbledore et avec une Ombrage et un Lockhart amoureux ?

_(1): je pense, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, qu'il s'agit d'un des danseurs étoiles de l'Opéra de Paris, mais je ne peux pas vous l'assurer._

* * *

N'oubliez pas de passez par la case Reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous! Voilà une petite histoire qui m'a pris comme ça. Alors que je faisais une recherche au hasard sur des romances (ben oui, on se change pas) je me suis rendue compte que personne n'avait jamais penser à assembler certains profs ensemble. Cette fic est sur le bonheur que vont réussir à créer ou non les deux personnes les plus anthropiques de Poudlard. Je pense qu'ils font tous deux partie de la catégorie que Harry rangerait dans le tiroir : "mes profs préférés". Voilà, Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis parce que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer ou pas.

c'est vraiment très léger come histoire

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J.K.Rowlings, des personnages aux lieux et même le caractère du tout à chacun. Et l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, bien sûr

* * *

**Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi 2**

**Retrouvailles plutôt… glacées**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'agit pas différemment de tous les autres matins. Il se leva, attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, se dirigea vers la salle de bains et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillé et coiffé. Du moins, il avait essayé de se coiffer.

Il descendit dans la salle commune pour trouver Ron et Hermione en grande conversation. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, ça n'arrêtait pas, ils ne se passaient pas un jour sans qu'une dispute éclate. Bien qu'habitué aux sautes d'humeur de ses amis, Harry commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour eux : leurs disputes étaient de plus en plus virulentes, dangereusement virulentes.

# Je refuse que tu m'adresses encore la parole tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé auprès d'elle !

# Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne lui dois rien, et à toi non plus !

# Très bien, tu l'auras bien cherché. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un sale porc dégoûtant et totalement dépourvu de la moindre goûte d'humanité ! Laisse moi passer.

# Pourquoi je te laisserais passer ? Pour que tu défiles, encore une fois ? Pour que tu puisses encore affirmer que c'est moi qui manque de courage alors que c'est toi qui t'enfuies à chaque fois qu'on approche du vrai nœud du problème !

# Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce à quoi tu penses ! Tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers, arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde !

# Et bien vas-y, explique-moi madame Je-Sais-Tout, explique-moi à quoi je pense, là, en ce moment ? Parce qu'il paraît que mon intelligence n'a d'égal que ma stupidité, c'est cela non ? Tu vois, j'ai appris mes leçons !

# Tu n'es qu'un idiot imbécile, je me répète : laisse-moi passer !

# Pourquoi je le ferais ?

# Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as aussi peu envie que moi que je mette _ce_ sujet sur le tapis, ici, en plein milieu de la salle commune et avec tout le monde qui nous regarde !

# Qui te dit que je ne veux pas ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de crier au monde entier ce qui s'est passé ? Qui te dit que…

CLAC

# Espèce de crétin arrogant ! Je te déteste ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en occuper ! Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Non, jamais ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu t'es demandé ce que je ressentais, moi ? Tu t'es demandé ce que ressentirais Caroline en l'apprenant ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu veux faire face à des soi disant responsabilités mais tu n'es même pas capable de te prendre en charge ! Comment veux-tu que les autres aient confiance en toi ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi ?...

Hermione bouscula Ron et sortit en vitesse de la salle commune, le visage déformé par la fureur. Cela faisait exactement 2 semaines que cela durait. Ils se disputaient, ils parlaient d'une prétendue chose qui leur serait arrivée à un prétendu moment il y a un certain temps. Ils s'insultaient et en revenaient encore et toujours à _cette_ chose. Chose dont aucun des deux ne voulait parler, ni avec Harry, ni entre eux à les écouter. Et le plus déroutant était sans doute que, dès que les garçons passeraient la porte de la grande salle, ils verraient que Hermione leur avait gardé une place ; ils s'approcheraient d'elle, Ron murmurait un vague 'désolé', elle répondrait 'c'est ma faute' et tout serait oublié jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

Harry se promit intérieurement de découvrir ce que lui cachaient ses amis, mais il ne se doutait alors pas encore du déroulement plus qu'inattendu de cette journée, une si banale journée…

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle fut l'absence de Dumbledore. Disparu. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence d'un autre professeur, Mourad Dumbledore, le neveu du premier, fils de son frère avec une afro-américaine inconnue au bataillon. Et pour finir, après les avoir longuement observés, il finit par s'apercevoir de la mine déconfite de tous ses professeurs. McGonagall et Rogue semblaient s'être assis sur un chaudron à vapeur, Harry était persuadé qu'il allait bientôt voir de la fumée leur sortir des oreilles. Flitwick et Hagrid arboraient une mine résignée tandis que Chourave et Vector se voulaient souriants, bien que légèrement hypocrites. Les autres étaient partagés entre l'acceptation d'un destin fatal et l'abnégation. Seul un visage souriant détonnait avec cette ambiance matinale morose. Un sourire étincelant, contenté et étrangement familier… Quand Harry reconnut son propriétaire, il en tomba de sa chaise…

# Lo…Lockhart ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

# Harry, tu est vraiment un cas désespérant.

# T'as de la chance, moi, elle m'a dit que j'étais un cas désespéré

Il fut forcé de sourire, la meilleur preuve de réconciliation entre Ron et Hermione était sûrement de les entendre se lancer des boutades à tout va

# Idiot. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que les Dumbledore ne sont pas là ?

# Si mais… attend, tu veux dire que Lockhart va remplacer le professeur Dumby ?

# Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

# C'est lui qui nous l'a demandé, tu sais. Et puis, je croyais qu'après ce qui s'est passé en deuxième année, il était devenu totalement amnésique

# Il faut croire qu'il ne l'est plus. Et puis, c'est seulement pour un mois.

# Et comment tu sais ça ?

# Parce que moi, je suis préfète en chef figure toi !

C'est repartit pour un tour, pensa Harry, en observant ses amis se lancer des regards incendiaires. Bien sûr, Ron n'avait pas réellement envie d'être préfet en chef, cela l'avait largement contenté d'être préfet deux années consécutives mais il ne supportait pas plus que d'habitude l'idée qu'Hermione l'ait battu sur ce terrain là aussi. Mieux valait intervenir tout de suite, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

# Et le professeur- directeur Dumbledore, c'est McGonagall qui le remplace ?

# Je n'en sais rien, on nous a juste dit qu'Abelforth Dumbledore était tombé malade et que son fils et son frère allaient aller le voir parce qu'il ne lui reste qu'un mois à vivre apparemment. J'en ai conclu que Lockhart le remplaçait.

# Ca explique au moins la tête qu'ils tirent tous, ils ont l'air d'apprécier son retour autant que nous.

# C'est sûr que le niveau du cours va redescendre en flèche, Mourad Dumbledore était vraiment bon. Dire que les ASPICs sont dans trois mois à peine !

Et oui, certaines choses, même avec les années, ne changeront jamais. Hermione sera toujours première de classe et s'inquiétera toujours de l'approche lointaine des examens, Ron lèvera toujours les yeux au ciel, mais comme d'habitude, il sera bien content d'avoir un programme de révision tout fait. Dire que dans trois mois, tout cela serait fini. Plus d'examens, plus de Rogue, ni de McGonagall, plus de Poudlard, tout simplement. Harry comprenait enfin ce que Percy avait appelé la « nostalgie des anciens ». Après avoir passé sept ans dans un endroit comme celui-ci, avec des amis, des ennemis, des bons et des mauvais moments, il est très dur de s'en défaire, de prendre ou de reprendre une existence normale, à l'extérieur. D'un coup de tête, Harry chassa toutes ces sombres pensées. Il lui restait trois mois. Trois mois pour en profiter au maximum. Il prit son verre et voulut avaler sa première gorgée de jus fruité de la journée mais il fut contraint de tout recracher pour ne pas s'étouffer. En effet, un de ses cauchemars incarnés venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle…

/_---_+_---_/

Elle avait accepté, comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais elle l'avait fait, c'était trop tard. Elle avait plié, encore une fois, devant l'ordre de son supérieur. Sacré Cornélius, il avait toujours eu le don de la tourner en bourrique pour qu'elle ne sache plus où elle en était et finisse par tout accepter !

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, elle rassembla tout son courage et partit en avant vers son destin. Un mois, un tout petit mois, et il ne lui resterait que des souvenirs. D'un pas vif et décidé, elle franchit la porte la menant dans le hall. Il ne lui restait plus que dix mètres à parcourir, dix mètres la séparant de centaines d'élèves la détestant, voulant tous sa mort, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il faudrait qu'elle redouble de prudence, peut-être aurait-elle dû contacter Maugrey Fol'œil avant de s'engager sur cette voie, peut-être aurait-il pu lui éviter d'être assassinée dans une école pour sorciers débutants.

Dolorès sentit une peur panique la rependre, prendre possession de son corps et de ses pensées. Cette angoisse qui l'avait poursuivie pendant des mois après son dernier séjour entre ces murs damnés. Paranoïa aigue, tel était le discours des médicomages. Elle en donnerait de la paranoïa ! Elle savait que tous ces mômes voulaient sa peau, il n'était pas dur de le deviner ! Que faisait-elle donc ici, à tenter le diable de la tirer dans les entrailles profondes de la terre ? Merlin, les Pouffsouffles ne sont pas faits pour être courageux ! Comment survivrait-elle ?

Dolorès Ombrage était là, paralysée au milieu du grand hall, ne faisant plus un pas en avant, plus un pas en arrière. Dans un recoin sombre, Minerva McGonagall et Séverus Rogue l'observaient, n'esquissant le moindre geste en sa direction. Ils attendaient de voir si elle parviendrait à passer la porte en chêne ou si elle avait décidé de se réincarner en statue. Bien sûr, et à n'en pas douter, ils auraient préférer la seconde solution. Ne pas l'avoir dans les jambes leur assuraient une facilité de mouvement. C'est avec un soupir de frustration qu'ils la virent se diriger, ou plutôt se dandiner, vers un couloir. Sûrement voulait-elle vérifier que le bureau directorial lui serait ouvert cette fois-ci…

Elle avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher, elle en était sûre. Vite, elle se dirigea vers un couloir sombre, rentra dans le premier placard qu'elle rencontra et attendit patiemment que plus aucun son ne provienne de l'extérieur. Alors, elle se décida à sortir et, prenant une potion qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et lui permettant de retrouver un regain de courage, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, persuadé qu'elle serait la première arrivée. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir des centaines de paires d'yeux la fixer avec avidité, elle en lâcha même sa fiole magique…

/_---_+_---_/

Harry recracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche lorsqu'il aperçu Ombrage se matérialisé devant lui. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu, la plupart des élèves la regardaient, ne sachant trop si ils devaient rire ou pleurer devant la mine ahurie qu'elle affichait. On était bien loin de son air arrogant et suffisant d'antan…

Elle ne paraissait pas s'attendre à être un tel centre d'attention puisque elle lâcha une fiole en verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main et s'enfuit en hurlant au meurtre vers la forêt interdite. Plusieurs élèves la suivirent dehors, d'autres se mirent aux fenêtres pour observer sa fuite désespérée. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant l'entrée de la forêt, elle sembla se souvenir de ce qui lui y était arrivé deux ans auparavant et fit demi tour et reprit sa course folle, vers le château cette fois-ci. Elle continuait d'hurler des absurdités à propos de complots organisés et d'assassinats.

Harry entendit quelqu'un se retenir d'éclater de rire et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, bien qu'il le fusse déjà. Le son provenait de son professeur de métamorphose qui se tenait les côtes, hilare. Il frôla même l'arrêt cardiaque quand il aperçut Rogue sourire publiquement. Pas ce sourire cynique habituel, non, il arborait une vraie mine satisfaite et heureuse.

Que se passait-il donc aujourd'hui ?


End file.
